


Животный магнетизм

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: «Стив Роджерс периодически воображает себя котиком. Фанатки со всей Америки, наверное, передохли бы от умиления, услышав эту фразу. Брок помирать не спешил, но веселые рабочие деньки уже заранее предвкушал...»
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Животный магнетизм

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки Хлоя Мураками про Стива-котика в соо "Хреноугольник". Очень по мотивам – котячесть? Котанство? Короче, оно самое тут временное и обратимое.

Роджерс был на взводе. Раздражение тлело в нем, как искорка в почти погасшем костре. Нет, внешне все было будто бы как обычно – он знакомо хмурил брови, вчитываясь в присланные сверху поправки к должностной инструкции, не менее знакомо сжимал яркие полные губы и подпирал ладонью щеку. Разве что волосы выглядели непривычно – таким лохматым с утра пораньше Брок свое начальство еще не видел, но в ЩИТе, в конце концов, прически регламентированы не были.

Короче говоря, ничего особо подозрительного, вот только Брок жопой чуял, что Роджерс бесится. Причем так, как не бесился еще ни разу на его памяти.

Чутье Брока как правило не подводило – при его-то работе без интуиции было никак, она очень помогала ориентироваться в постоянно меняющихся условиях. Не говоря уже о том, что за Роджерсом Брок, как ни крути, наблюдал часто и внимательно. И теперь ему было аж интересно, кто сумел настолько вывести из себя невозмутимого Капитана Америку.

Обычно лавры победителя доставались самому Броку, но теперь первое место было с позором утеряно, будто какой-то гад в наглую протолкался на пьедестал и спихнул его на вторую ступеньку.

У Брока даже кандидатура была – невесть зачем явившийся на никак к нему не относящуюся летучку Старк, который безостановочно косился на Роджерса со смесью беспокойства и любопытства. И сложно было сказать, чего в этой смеси было больше.

Роджерс кашлянул, еще больше разлохматил светлые волосы и, закинув ногу на стул, попытался почесать себя за ухом.

Ногой.

Босой ногой с удивительно красивой ступней. Гладкой такой, нежной светло-розовой ступней. Вот уж у кого точно не было проблем с мозолями или натоптышами от грубой жесткой обуви.

Проблема эстетической привлекательности чужих ног увлекла настолько, что Брок не сразу сумел сообразить, что именно в действиях Роджерса было странного. Подумаешь, огромный, едва влезающий в рабочее кресло мужик пытается почесать голову ногой. Главное, что нога красивая, чего уж там.

Получилось, правда, у Роджерса дотянуться до нужного места только коленом, но Брок был благодарен судьбе и за малые милости. Если бы он продемонстрировал йогу восьмидесятого уровня и дотянулся до уха пальцами ног, Брок бы, наверное, и сам узлом завязался от охренения.

Старк странно хрюкнул и поспешно сделал вид, что всецело поглощен лежавшим у него на коленях планшетом. Роджерс вперился в него немигающим взглядом, как нацелившаяся на добычу сова, и сощурился.

Брок и сидевший рядом с ним Джек благоразумно помалкивали, позволяя себе лишь глубокие внутренние переживания, никак не отражающиеся на внешнем виде. У Джека, правда, выходило не слишком удачно – рожа у него стала такой сосредоточенной, будто он доказывал три теоремы разом и заодно скандировал стихотворение.

Роджерса, впрочем, все устроило, потому что на Джека он глянул коротко и равнодушно, предпочитая после Старка прожигать взглядом Брока. Взгляд был тяжелый, давящий, какой-то пристально-хищный.

Брок неуютно поерзал и подавил желание спрятаться за должностной инструкцией. Вообще-то, обычно он сам кидал подобные взгляды на объекты интереса, а не наоборот. На него так пялиться смельчаков не находилось. До сегодняшнего дня.

Будто очнувшись, Роджерс хмуро оглядел собственное колено, нагло приткнувшееся у его груди, и опустил ногу на пол. Снова кашлянув, он принялся занудно освещать тему, ради которой они все здесь, собственно, и собрались, и Брок поскучнел.

Эти дурацкие поправки вносились, наверное, каждый квартал так точно, и смысла в них не было никакого. Брок вообще подозревал, что в управлении персоналом в ЩИТе слишком много развелось детишек знакомых или работников – вот им и поручают топтаться по тому, что и без того работает, лишь бы без дела по коридорам не болтались.

Придвинув к себе блокнот, он принялся бездумно рисовать на первом же чистом листе какие-то загогулины. Джек, не рисковавший, в отличие от него, при непосредственном начальстве заниматься своими делами, оглядел испещренный полосами и пятнами рисунок и авторитетным шепотом сообщил, что психологам его показывать не стоит.

Его опыту можно было верить. Брок хорошо помнил, как Джек с женой две недели отстаивали нормальность собственного ребенка перед тремя комиссиями. Потому что на легонькую просьбу: «Нарисуйте что-нибудь, что вы хотите прямо сейчас», не по годам развитый, но напрочь лишенный художественного таланта мальчик нарисовал вереницу гробов. Точнее, это Брок, как и детские психологи, углядел в рисунке гробы – и Джек его тогда едва за это не задушил.

Потому что, оказывается, бедный ребенок изобразил всего-навсего фирменный десерт своей бабушки – покрытые шоколадом слоеные пирожные, по форме, пожалуй, действительно напоминающие гробы.

Воспоминание об этом театре абсурда развлекало Брока добрых десять минут, пока Роджерс заканчивал вводить их в курс постигших их перемен. Уловив по его интонации, что летучка подходит к логическому завершению, Брок выдернул листок из блокнота и скатал его в шарик.

Роджерс резко замолчал и уставился на него пронзительным, внимательным взглядом.

– Э-э... Прости, – листок вырвался с почти оглушительным треском, пожалуй, извиниться было не лишним.

Роджерс не ответил, не сводя потемневших глаз с бумажного комка, будто тот его смертельно обидел и оскорбил всех его родственников до десятого колена. Проклиная странное утро, Брок кинул бумажку в мусорную корзину, стоявшую в нише у стены.

Точнее, попытался кинуть.

Потому что ничего не вышло.

Потому что Роджерс вдруг вскочил на стол и в эпичном прыжке спешащего на нерест лосося сиганул за бумажным комком. Брок и Джек, отшатнувшиеся в разные стороны, едва успели спастись, когда между ними пронесся сбрендивший Капитан Америка, с грохотом обрушившийся на пол.

Скомканную бумажку он успел перехватить и теперь, развалившись на полу, увлеченно перекатывал ее между огромными ладонями. Брок завис, тупо глядя на его жизнерадостно розовые пятки. Мозг закоротило так, что впервые в жизни он даже съязвить не сумел. Чуть раньше отмерший Джек похлопал его под подбородком, и Брок вернул отвисшую челюсть на место.

Роджерс продолжал валяться на полу, едва помещаясь в нешироком проходе, и увлеченно игрался с бумажкой, как кошак-переросток. Старк приподнялся, посмотрел на него и заржал. На его лице отчетливо отразилась мысль заснять все происходящее, но Брок взглянул на него так, что он моментально передумал, но хохотать так и не перестал. Кажется, он даже плакать от смеха уже собирался.

Брок его в целом даже понимал, и будь на месте Роджерса кто-нибудь другой, тоже потешался бы над настолько нетипичным поведением взрослого серьезного мужика, но в данном конкретном случае он слегка... испугался.

Сумасшествие Роджерса тем временем активно прогрессировало. Он загнал бумажку под стол, поднялся на колени, припав грудью к полу, вильнул своим чертовым шикарным задом (пополнив Броку копилку дрочибельных воспоминаний) и ломанулся за своей новой игрушкой.

Брок мог поклясться, что гонявший бумажку под столом Роджерс попутно потерся о его ноги, но додумать эту приятную мысль не получилось.

– Ой, – раздалось снизу, а затем последовал глухой удар о столешницу.

Удар был такой силы, что на толстенной деревянной поверхности появилась трещина. Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы суперсолдатская черепушка уцелела. Хотя ей, кажется, уже ничего было не страшно, после таких-то приключений.

Роджерс, помятый, еще более лохматый и несчастный на вид, выбрался из-под стола, швырнул в Старка бутылкой с водой (этому нонсенсу Брок уже даже и не удивился), от которой тот едва успел увернуться, и придавил тяжелым взглядом двоих оставшихся свидетелей этого балагана.

– Третья поправка, – хмуро сообщил он, махнув рукой в сторону измененных должностных инструкций.

Брок хмыкнул, прикидывая, специально ли под Роджерса приписывали эту поправку, согласно которой он в какой угодно момент без оповещения вышестоящего начальства имел право любую информацию объявить конфиденциальной.

– Подробности будут? – поинтересовался он.

Роджерс сложил руки на груди, раздраженно покосился на притихшего Старка и шумно вздохнул.

– Подробности не важны, но... Вчера я и кот, которого не должно было быть в лаборатории во время эксперимента...

– Да он никогда никуда не лез! – возмутился Старк. – Всегда тихонько сидел себе в уголке, откуда ж я знал, что ему приспичит прыгнуть на тебя! – не слишком уверенно закончил он и виновато поскреб в затылке.

Ну, Брок даже не сомневался, что главный сегодняшний косячник тут Старк. Словосочетание «техника безопасности» для него всегда было пустым звуком. Еще бы последствия ловил он сам, а не другие – и было бы идеально.

Роджерс сжал пальцами переносицу и оперся о стол, чуть наклоняясь вперед. Мышцы напряженных рук внушительно вздулись под рубашкой, и не по себе стало даже Броку, на которого в кои-то веки никто не злился.

– Мы это уже обсудили, Тони, – веско бросил Роджерс и снова посмотрел на Брока и помалкивавшего Джека. – Меня облучило вместе с котом, поэтому теперь я периодически... Ну, вы сами видели. У меня проявляются кошачьи повадки.

Джек издал странный звук и поспешно уткнулся взглядом в столешницу. Брок смолчать не сумел.

– И что случилось с бедной животиной? Ходит теперь на двух ногах и всех поучает? – заинтересовался он.

– По счастью, нет, на кота это никак не подействовало, – с каменным лицом отозвался Роджерс, испортив хорошую, вообще-то, шутку.

Хохотнувшему Старку вот понравилось, например.

– Тони должен все исправить в ближайшее время, – недобро сощурившись, продолжил Роджерс. – Я пока отстранен от полевой работы, а поскольку вас я никому даже временно не отдам, то вы отстранены вместе со мной. Помимо Тони, в курсе моих... сложностей Фьюри и Наташа. Остальные знать не должны.

Он сел обратно на стул, снова закинул на него ногу и почесал себя коленом за ухом, жизнерадостно шевеля пальцами ноги. Брок смотрел на его босую ступню и не знал, смеяться ему или плакать от абсурдности ситуации.

Стив Роджерс периодически воображает себя котиком.

Фанатки со всей Америки, наверное, передохли бы от умиления, услышав эту фразу. Брок помирать не спешил, но веселые рабочие деньки уже заранее предвкушал – по-другому и быть не могло, раз уж в исходных данных затесался сексуальный мужик с повадками котика.

***

Что ж, Брок был вынужден признать, что ошибся – последующие деньки веселыми не были от слова «совсем». Роджерс, ограничивший контакты с кем бы то ни было, чтобы не светить своим внутренним котиком, приходил на работу раньше всех и уходил позже всех. Брока он при этом нагло использовал как мальчика на побегушках, потому что сам ни с кем видеться не хотел. И не то чтобы это было плохо, Брок был совсем не против проводить с Роджерсом больше времени, но... К его котейшеству он оказался морально не готов. Потому что Роджерса хотелось или оборжать, или затискать до полусмерти.

Однажды утром Брок смиренно ждал документы на подпись, вяло переругиваясь с находившимся тут же Старком, и ловил часами солнечный луч. Занятие было глупым, но расслабляющим – до того самого момента, как Роджерс, поднявший взгляд от бумаг, залип на солнечного зайчика.

Не обращая ни на кого внимания, он молча поднялся и прошел к стене, на которой подрагивало желтое пятно отраженного солнечного света. Старк, ехидно ухмыльнувшись, поиграл бровями, призывая Брока пошевелить рукой. Роджерс продолжал залипать, как зомби, и выглядело это, вообще-то, жутковато.

Совесть, позорно проиграв, сдалась и притихла. Брок двинул рукой, заставляя пятно скользнуть по стене повыше, и Роджерс моментально подпрыгнул, пытаясь его достать. Следующие несколько минут прошли насыщенно – Старк азартно вопил, указывая, куда нужно отправить зайчика, Роджерс, молчаливо сопя, за этим самым зайчиком гонялся, а Брок, внутренне охреневая от того, чем они трое занимались, увлеченно ловил часами солнце.

Когда Роджерс, накрывший обеими ладонями зайчика, вдруг замер, стало понятно, что веселье закончилось. Брок со Старком подобрались, ожидая реакции, – и, как оказалось, не зря.

– Рамлоу! – рявкнул Роджерс, безошибочно определив виновника, и вдруг, жутко сгорбившись, как верблюд, бочком двинулся к нему, шлепая босыми ногами по полу – обувь он с недавних пор не признавал.

Получился какой-то верблюдокраб, и Брок хохотнул. Роджерс, едва не подвывая от злости, как раззадоренный кот, угрожающе сощурился и заскрипел зубами.

– Валим, – сориентировался Брок.

Старк согласно закивал, и они вдвоем, продолжая ржать, выскочили из кабинета, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь, в которую тут же что-то врезалось. Котик из Роджерса получился драчливый и вспыльчивый.

В другой раз Брока выдернули в выходной, потому что Джек в качестве секретарши почему-то Роджерса не устроил. День был откровенно паршивым – холодным и дождливым, и Брок, вообще-то, предвкушал, как заляжет тюленем на диване, обложившись вредными гадостями, и будет страстно предаваться ничегонеделанью, но... Начальство было неумолимо, тем более что скотина Джек нещадно тупил, отказываясь по телефону понимать, где лежат затребованные Роджерсом бумаги. Брок очень подозревал, что сообразительность у Джека отключилась специально.

Как бы там ни было, а ехать пришлось. Дел оказалось минут на двадцать, и Брок, внутренне негодуя, быстро собрал все необходимые папки в одну кучу, проклиная тех идиотов, которые продолжали требовать бумажную документацию в век облачных хранилищ.

Роджерс терпеливо маячил поблизости, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а затем, судя по слишком расслабленному выражению лица, опять впал в модус котика. Брок ждал верблюдокраба или попытки погнаться за мячиком (ну, Брок просто не мог его не принести), но Роджерс подошел к нему и, мечтательно закатив глаза, принялся наминать ему свитер, надетый по случаю непогоды.

Брок, как это часто бывало в последние дни, завис, ощущая на плечах и груди хватку сильных пальцев. Увлекшийся Роджерс оттеснил его к столу, придавил к нему так, что не сдвинуться (ладно хоть не повалил), и продолжил страстно щупать пушистый свитер.

От его близости было хорошо до неловкости, и даже абсурдность ситуации не спасала. Пожалуй, впервые Брок видел его лицо так – до самой последней черточки. У Роджерса были до одури офигенные губы, едва заметные мимические морщинки на лбу и вокруг ярких голубых глаз и легкая синева от бритья на щеках, подбородке и над верхней губой. Брок и раньше все это замечал, конечно, но залип только сейчас, оказавшись к нему так близко, что был слышен его запах – манящий, приятный, чуть горьковатый.

Роджерс прижимался едва ли не всем телом, прихватывая за одежду на груди, и чуть колкая шерсть дразняще проходилась по соскам. Страшно хотелось воспользоваться моментом – тем более что чужое дыхание опаляло щеку, и достаточно было повернуть голову, чтобы дотронуться губами губ.

Узнать, такие ли они мягкие, какими кажутся, почувствовать на языке пряную сладость вкуса, ощутить теплый отклик. Жарко, щекотно разгоралось возбуждение, ворочавшееся внутри, как голодное чудовище, почуявшее поблизости добычу. Роджерс действовал, как дурман, притягивал к себе магнитом, и в голове у Брока не осталось ни единой разумной мысли. Да и откуда им было взяться, учитывая, что увлекшийся «котик» вжимался ему в бедро членом, упругую твердость которого Брок четко ощущал даже через одежду?

Понадеявшись, что Роджерс не очухается вот прямо сейчас и даст ему хотя бы пару минут насладиться происходящим, Брок потерся о его висок носом, легко, невесомо, наслаждаясь самим фактом, скользнул по теплой щеке губами. Роджерс довольно мурлыкнул в ответ (по счастью, вполне по-человечески) и вдруг замер, как каменная статуя.

Ну, Брок даже не сомневался, что его обломают. Зарумянившийся «котик» поспешно отстранился и даже стол обошел так, чтобы выставить его преградой между ними. Нервно сцепляя и расцепляя пальцы, Роджерс неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу.

Что ж, Брок ощущал такую же «неуютность» в районе паха, так что поделом ему. Этому котику-скотику.

– Спасибо за помощь, Рамлоу, – все еще розовея скулами, сказал Роджерс, упорно глядя на столешницу. – Я выпишу распоряжение на двойную оплату этого часа, – добавил он.

Брок отлепился от стола, подобрал брошенную на спинку стула куртку и хмыкнул.

– Не стоит. Ты достаточно... компенсировал, тут, кажется, я сам должен остался.

Роджерс вскинул на него возмущенный взгляд и снова продемонстрировал верблюдокраба. Впрочем, Броку было не привыкать линять из кабинета под раздраженный начальственный рык.

Рычало начальство вообще в последнее время очень активно, но и это было объяснимо. Роджерс терпеть не мог терять контроль над чем бы то ни было, а здесь его подвело его собственное тело. Старк вот теперь нервно носился от своей лаборатории до Беннера, пытаясь придумать, как все поправить, и старался на глаза жертве своего эксперимента не попадаться, что было не так уж и сложно.

Потому что Роджерс закрыл их этаж от чужаков, нагло лишив людей кабинетов, зато теперь у него была территория побольше одной комнаты. Этот кошачий альфач каждый день деятельно обходил коридор по периметру, будто принюхиваясь, и однажды Брок, застукавший его за этим занятием, не выдержал.

Вынюхивал Роджерс на этот раз стены собственного кабинета. Ни сантиметра не пропустил, повсюду заглянул, будто ждал углядеть коварного соперника, переметившего территорию.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не ссышь на стены, – попросил Брок.

Роджерс повернулся на звук его голоса, посмотрел на него малоосмысленным взглядом и подошел ближе, понюхав и его. Щекотно ткнувшись носом ему в шею, он принялся тереться лицом о его плечи и затылок, обойдя Брока по кругу, а затем, будто всего остального было мало, опустился на колени и потерся еще и о ногу.

На этом трогательном моменте животина уступила человеку, и Брок имел счастье наблюдать за офигевшим Роджерсом, который, по-прежнему сидя на коленях, озадаченно оглядывался, собирая в кучу мысли. О своих поступках во время «помешательства» он помнил прекрасно, и только благодаря этому, наверное, еще не психанул окончательно.

Брок, конечно, не слишком много понимал в котиках, но это, кажется, определенно была симпатия. Жаль только, что в своем нормальном состоянии Роджерс ее не проявлял ну никак – вообще-то очень обидно было возбуждаться на мужика, воображающего себя котом.

Особенно когда этот мужик каждый день пытался делать на нем «молочный шаг» (да, Брок загуглил), приперев его к ближайшей поверхности, неважно, горизонтальной она была или вертикальной. Брок до сих пор не мог забыть, как офигел, когда Роджерс взгромоздился на него сверху (а он всего-то и прилег поспать в обеденный перерыв на диване в своем кабинете!) и принялся решительно укладываться рядом, попутно «утаптывая» ему бок.

Хотя сам Роджерс, прочухавшись, тогда офигел не меньше, если вообще не больше, судя по вставшим дыбом волосам. Во всяком случае, удирал он весьма забавно – торопливо и бочком.

– Пристрели меня, – вырывая Брока из размышлений, простонал Роджерс, боднув его головой в бедро, и страдальчески заполз на свой диван, накрывая голову подушкой.

Брок голодно посмотрел на его широченную спину, узкую талию и дерзко выпяченную круглую задницу и подумал, что ни за что не станет брать такой грех на душу.

Хотя он сам, кажется, уже вполне официально мог подозревать у себя склонности к зоофилии, куда грешнее?..

Предаваться меланхолии долго не получилось – Брок задел ногой звенящий мячик, и Роджерс моментально подскочил на диване, радостно кидаясь за игрушкой, а затем, потеряв к ней интерес, подошел к огромной пальме в углу кабинета и принялся неумело, но старательно точить о нее «когти».

Брок, очень стараясь не ржать, оставил Роджерса наедине с его закидонами.

Закидонов, к слову, становилось все больше день ото дня.

Так, например, однажды всех поставили на уши, потому что Капитан Америка пропал. Причем пропал он, судя по найденной в его кабинете одежде, голым. Фьюри, Романова и Старк носились, как ужаленные, выдавая предположения одно страшнее другого, потому что записей с камер тоже не было – котик страстно оберегал личное пространство и не желал оставлять о себе компрометирующих сведений.

Брок же всеобщей панике поддаться не успел – пропажа нашлась в его кабинете. Причем Роджерс, котик-скотик, вломившись к нему, аккуратно заблокировал двери, снова включая сигнализацию, потому никому и в голову не пришло поискать его там.

На писк охранной системы он вывалился из шкафа, кутаясь в его забытое там еще в прошлом году пальто, и сонно встряхнулся. Брок мысленно досчитал до десяти, убрал выхваченный пистолет и набрал Романову, давая отбой поискам.

Пальто было Роджерсу коротковато, да и выглядел он в нем, как один из тех извращенцев в парке, которые любят демонстрировать свои сомнительные прелести случайным прохожим. В данном конкретном случае, впрочем, прелести были не сомнительные, но Брок все равно заржал, пока смутившийся котик драпал из его кабинета.

Пальто Броку так и не вернули, но он этого и не ждал. Да и Роджерс, будто разок разведав обстановку, повадился дрыхнуть в его шкафу, так что пришлось сдать валявшиеся там папки в архив, освобождая лежбище. Брок даже, мысленно ставя себе неутешительные диагнозы, бросил туда небольшой матрас и подушку с пледом.

Не то чтобы это помогло, впрочем. Потому что двухметровый мужик влезал в небольшой шкаф не иначе как чудом, так что периодически Брок становился свидетелем того, с каким трудом разгибается выползающий из недр своего логова Роджерс.

А как-то утром Брок не успел даже в свой кабинет зайти, как его перехватил Джек, державший в руке здоровенный такой огурец. Огурец внушал ужас и уважение одновременно, и Брок не решился протестовать, когда его поволокли в сторону комнаты отдыха.

– Смотри, – спрятав огурец за спину, свистящим шепотом сказал Джек.

Брок заглянул в комнату, и у него моментально заболели шея и голова. Потому что на узкой мраморной столешнице рядом с раковиной, вывернувшись в жутко неудобной позе, безмятежно спал Роджерс, свесив голову с края.

Брок бы в таком виде не то, что спать – и секунды пролежать бы не смог. Понадеявшись, что благодаря сыворотке удастся избежать костоправа, он подошел поближе и аккуратно потормошил Роджерса за плечо. Тот, просыпаясь, моргнул, лохматый, весь какой-то мягкий, расслабленный, сладко-теплый со сна, и Броку снова мучительно захотелось его поцеловать.

Роджерс попытался подняться, едва не рухнул на пол, в последнюю секунду удержавшись на явно затекших от неудобной позы ногах, и безжалостно испортил всю трогательность момента. Броку, насмотревшемуся за неделю, захотелось по его примеру тоже сделать верблюдокраба, чтобы хоть так выразить все свое негодование.

– Господи, это меня доконает, – пожаловался Роджерс, растирая шею, и наклонился над раковиной, споласкивая лицо.

Джек, едва он шумно завозился, очень по-кошачьи отфыркиваясь от воды, немедленно подкрался поближе, положил на пол за спиной Роджерса огурец и дальновидно перебрался обратно к дверям. Брок, гадая, всегда ли Джек был таким дебилом, недоуменно уставился на него, но внятного ответа не добился.

Роджерс выключил воду, щурясь от текших по лицу капель, развернулся и... Взлетел обратно на столешницу, бестолково хватаясь за посудный шкаф. Если когда-нибудь Роджерса уволят из ЩИТа, ему можно будет идти в большой спорт и прыгать там в высоту.

– Рамлоу! – рявкнул он, привычно считая виноватым во всех своих несчастьях Брока.

Джек заржал, как конь, сдавая себя с потрохами, и нырнул за дверь. Брок задумчиво разглядывал невинно лежавший на полу овощ, только сейчас вспомнив те идиотские видео с котиками, которых запугивали бананами и огурцами. С облученными мужиками, воображающими себя котами, как выяснилось, тоже работало.

– Роллинз! – поправился Роджерс, отцепился от шкафа, дверцу которого успел промять пальцами, и спрыгнул на пол.

Мстительно скрипнув зубами, он выбросил огурец в мусорную корзину, мимоходом потерся о плечо Брока и ушел, очень старательно делая вид, что ничего особенного не происходило. Хотя эти потирания тоже стали ежедневными, так что действительно – ничего особенного.

Старк вот, скотина, все ржал, что коты сами выбирают себе хозяев, так что он, Брок, попал – его завел себе Роджерс. Насчет «завел», впрочем, сомнений и до того не было...

И их уж точно не стало меньше после того, как Роджерс начал отжимать у Брока еду. Каким-то мистическим чутьем угадывая, когда он планировал поесть, «котик» непременно приходил и начинал внимательно смотреть, провожая взглядом каждый кусок. Учитывая, что адекватности в Роджерсе в такие моменты было мало, переговоры ни к чему не приводили, отворачиваться тоже было бесполезно – котик обходил его с другой стороны и продолжал пялиться.

«Лечилось» это просто – нужно было всего лишь поделиться, но с этим была проблема. С тарелки Роджерс есть отказывался и требовал еду с рук, а Брок не был настолько невозмутимым, чтобы не реагировать на облизывающего ему пальцы сексуального мужика.

Да и Роджерс, в первый раз выплыв из своего дурмана, от неожиданности сжал зубы так, что едва руку по локоть, судя по ощущениям, не откусил. Брок тогда взвыл, Роджерс, пунцовый от смущения, извинялся и явно мечтал провалиться сквозь землю.

В последующие разы он, конечно, стал аккуратнее, но лучше бы он кусался, ей-Богу. Боль хотя бы отрезвляла.

– Ты наказание какое-то, Роджерс, – честно сказал в тот самый день Брок, скармливая ему круассан, шоколадная начинка которого потекла у него по руке.

– Ты тоже, – невнятно отозвался Роджерс с его пальцами во рту. – Я последние три дня ночевал у твоего дома, а до того спал в твоем шкафу. И на твоем пальто!

Брок попытался припомнить, видел ли он что-нибудь необычное у собственного жилища, но в памяти ничего эдакого не отложилось.

– Это же не ты горлопанил на рассвете? – на всякий случай уточнил он, хотя искренне сомневался, что те вопли могут хоть отдаленно сойти за пение мартовского кота.

– Я похож на того алкаша? Его полиция загребла, кстати, – возмутился, едва не подавившись, Роджерс, удерживая его за руку.

На его лице проступило смущение пополам с явным желанием слизать начинку. Нагреваясь от тепла тела, шоколад растекался по руке все активнее, и Брок мысленно условился с самим собой, что если Роджерс-таки решится, то он решится тоже и поцелует его.

Потому что, в конце-то концов, сколько можно над ним издеваться? А терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной, чего греха таить.

Роджерс, щурясь, как кот, которому угрожают тапком, быстро лизнул его ладонь, собирая языком самый крупный подтек начинки, и перед Броком, будто перед скаковой лошадью, словно барьер опустили.

Он набросился на него, с восторгом ощущая теплую отзывчивую мягкость чужих губ, вкус, сладко отдающий шоколадом, и жадный торопливый отклик, будто Роджерса снедал тот же голод, мучивший самого Брока уже столько времени.

Они схлестнулись, сплелись, как две лианы, тесно вжимаясь друг в друга, и наконец-то Броку было просто хорошо. Можно было, ни о чем счастливо не думая, целовать давно желанного мужчину, подставляясь под прикосновения сильных рук, и трогать, трогать самому, так, как тоскливо мечталось в знакомые каждому моменты меланхолии.

Когда даже делить одиночество с кем-то – малознакомым, чужим... одноразовым – не хотелось, потому что ни разум, ни тело не желали принимать подделку и суррогат, не желали размениваться по пустякам, а ждали, жадно и преданно, того единственного, кого Брок наконец имел возможность ласкать. Касаться губами гладких, до сих пор легко пахнущих лосьоном для бритья щек, трогать языком с готовностью подставленную шею, чуть солоноватый вкус которой бил по рецепторам так, что скулы сводило от голода.

Роджерс вдруг ойкнул, отстраняясь, и Брок запоздало сообразил, что в порыве страсти размазал остаток шоколадной начинки по его голове, намертво склеив несколько прядей.

– Голову я себе точно не вылижу, – тихо фыркнул Роджерс, ласково ткнувшись своим носом в его, и снова поцеловал с такой зашкаливающей нежностью, что Брок и сам был готов растечься, как проклятый шоколад, застывший темными пятнами на светлых волосах.

Роджерс... Стив был теплым. Чистый, светлый – изнутри, горевший ровным мягким огнем, он притягивал Брока к себе, как лампа привлекала мотылька. Тащил за собой, как теплое течение, взрезающее холодную толщу воды.

– А жаль, такой был бы талант, – отозвался Брок, едва вспомнив, как говорить – опьяненное близостью Роджерса сознание уплывало, затягивая его в вязкий, душный водоворот ощущений.

Стив был повсюду. От его поцелуев горели губы и лицо, сладким шепотом опаляло уши, а кожа щекотно зудела, потому что он с трепетной жадностью оглаживал, мял жесткими, чуть шероховатыми пальцами его плечи и бока.

Брок и сам, как одержимый, не мог остановиться. Свалилась на пол тарелка с оставшимся десертом, которую Роджерс, поваливший его на диван, небрежно смахнул в сторону. Раздавшийся треск битой посуды его, впрочем, насторожил, и Брок, воспользовавшись его заминкой, крепко прихватил его бедрами, торопливо стягивая с него кошмарно широкую рубашку прямо через голову.

Стив плавно выгнулся, помогая ему, и со стоном навалился сверху, притерся всем телом, разгоряченный, тяжело дышащий, с потемневшими от желания глазами. От одного его вида возбуждение, душно, едко царапавшееся внутри, стало невыносимым. Брок и сам готов был выть, как один из тех котов по весне, ведомый глубинным, не поддающимся контролю инстинктом.

Да Брок и не хотел его контролировать. Скорее, наоборот – он хотел близости, сладкого момента единения с выбранным партнером, хотел разделить с ним то лихорадочное, почти эйфорическое безумие, хлеставшее через край, вырывавшееся стонами и жадными, торопливыми прикосновениями, поцелуями на грани боли, от которых сладко пульсировали губы.

В коридоре звучно звякнул расположенный неподалеку от кабинета лифт, и Стив снова вскинулся, чутко прислушиваясь. Позаимствованной у кота беспокойности у него не убавилось, и Брок выбрался из-под него, добираясь до рабочего стола. Задранная деятельным Роджерсом до подмышек футболка, перекрутившись, страшно мешала, и, заблокировав с пульта управления на столе дверь, Брок ее стянул, отбрасывая в сторону.

Разгоряченную кожу даже не успело тронуть холодком – Стив со стоном навалился сзади, крепко прихватывая его зубами за загривок, и с силой вжался бедрами, как отвоевавший себе самку кошак.

Брок прогнулся и опустился на локти, ослепленный ответной силой чужого желания, упругой твердостью крупного члена, так сладко ощущавшегося через одежду.

– Что, котик, через полчасика начнешь выносить нам обоим мозг, сваливая все случившееся на свое временное помешательство? – поинтересовался Брок и тут же пожалел о своем длинном языке.

С охолонувшегося Роджерса сталось бы начать извиняться. Брок прямо слышал его обычное: «Прошу прощения, Рамлоу, не хотел причинять неудобств». Возможно, стоило просто... расслабиться, пустить все на самотек.

Но жить моментом он не любил, предпочитая договариваться на берегу. А со Стивом тем более стоило прояснить все до. До того, как Брок вляпается в него окончательно, без единого шанса выплыть.

Роджерс разжал зубы и тепло фыркнул ему в шею, нежно зализывая горящую огнем кожу. Прикосновение мягкого языка мурашками прошлось по телу, щекотно осело в животе, и Брок со стоном подался назад, прижался крепче в жадной попытке почувствовать, запомнить побольше до того, как «котик» очухается, и все закончится.

– Котом я оказался честнее, – сказал Стив, разворачивая Брока к себе лицом, и, кажется, это было не извинение, а вполне себе задел на будущее.

Хороший такой задел, и от осознания этого хотелось орать от восторга. И, возможно, даже поцеловать Старка, он заслужил.

На этой идиотской мысли Брок благополучно выпал из реальности, окунулся в жаркое алое марево обоюдного желания, сметенный его напором, и в каждой клеточке тела заполошно билось одно-единственное: «Стив». И Брок, задыхаясь от нежности, безостановочно касался его, жалея, что невозможно объять его целиком, целовал все, до чего мог дотянуться, подставляясь под ответную ласку.

Момент, когда Роджерс усадил его на стол, Брок благополучно проворонил, зато хорошо запомнил впившуюся ему в задницу острым краем подставку для ручек.

– Прости, – поймав губами его болезненное шипение, сказал Стив, утешительно погладив его по пояснице.

– Переживу, – буркнул Брок, притягивая его поближе к себе за ремень штанов. – Чтоб тебя, Роджерс, делай уже хоть что-нибудь!

Тот фыркнул, до боли вжался пахом в пах, устраиваясь между его бедрами, и невесомо поцеловал в ухо, опаляя горячим дыханием.

– Знаешь, а мне ведь даже нравилось воображать себя котом, – интимным шепотом сообщил Роджерс, и Брок остро почувствовал, что продолжения ему лучше не слышать.

Чутье подсказывало, что оно, это самое продолжение, может слишком ему понравиться.

– Особенно когда я понял, что объект интереса у нас с ним общий. Я даже сопротивляться перестал, потому что у меня появился повод просто быть рядом, касаться тебя так, как я сам решился бы не скоро, – закончил Роджерс, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, и подлез ладонью под ремень его джинсов, дразнящим движением оглаживая кончиками пальцев головку напряженного члена.

От этого прикосновения – невесомого, почти незаметного – у Брока перед глазами потемнело от возбуждения. В груди будто полыхал, ревел огромный ритуальный костер, жадно пожирая его изнутри, и из оставшейся после огня золы сладко и мучительно прорастало что-то новое, теплое, чутко настроенное на него. На Стива.

– Чтоб тебя, – витиевато выругавшись, повторил Брок и едва не взвыл от облегчения, когда Роджерс толкнул его на спину и расстегнул ему джинсы, обхватывая крупной ладонью горячий жаждущий прикосновений член.

Брок со стоном поддал бедрами вверх, ослепленный желанием, до экстаза блаженствующий от одного только осознания того, что Роджерс был здесь, рядом с ним. Хотел его и делал им обоим хорошо.

Если вообще можно было, конечно, назвать все происходящее безликим, жалким «хорошо». Потому что ни одно слово не могло описать то, что Брок чувствовал, когда Стив, поглаживая его по бокам и животу, туго сжал губами головку его члена, приласкал ствол, неотрывно, жадно глядя в глаза.

Это концентрированное внимание усиливало накал, возводило его в такой абсолют, что вся выдержка, все эгоистичное желание продлить удовольствие летело к чертям. Брок успел попытаться отпихнуть Роджерса от своего члена, но сделал только хуже, потому что помимо собственного живота залил спермой и его щеку. Оргазм накрыл с такой силой, что на мгновение Брок испугался, что не выдержит, что его распылит на атомы, перемелет на мельчайшие кусочки. 

Роджерс, такой же перевозбужденный, со свистом выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, с силой сжал свой член через штаны (с этим упущением нужно было срочно разобраться, этой мысли даже накрывшая Брока нега не помешала) и обессиленно уткнулся лбом ему в грудь.

Едва отдышавшись и приведя себя в порядок, они снова, как одержимые, потянулись друг к другу, и стало очевидно, что с работы пора было валить. Настроение было явно нерабочим, да и Брок всегда предпочитал комфорт и удобство нормальной постели, а не экстрим.

– Кстати, все спросить забывал, как же ты со своими кошачьими закидонами за руль садился? – закрывая за ними дверь кабинета, поинтересовался он, пытаясь собрать мозги в кучу и отвлечь их обоих.

Роджерс нервно потрогал его ладонью, будто сомневался в его реальности, и мотнул головой, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на разговоре.

– Я и не садился, Тони в качестве моральной компенсации выделил мне машину. Правда, я так и не понял, есть там водитель или какой-нибудь автопилот управляет, – ответил он, смешно наморщив нос.

Что ж, Брок очень надеялся, что рулил в старковской тачке все-таки автопилот. И что в салоне нет никаких камер, потому что оказалось до одури хорошо расположиться на заднем сиденье и просто целовать, целовать и целовать Роджерса всю дорогу до дома, наслаждаясь его горячим откликом.

Остановиться не было сил – будто каждая проведенная врозь секунда была бы непоправимой потерей, – но Брок и не собирался останавливаться. Ближайший век – так точно.

***

– Так это тот самый кошак? – спросил Брок на следующий после чудесно бессонной ночи день, разглядывая некрупного полосатого кота с какой-то будто зеленоватого цвета шерстью.

Кот меланхолично вылизывал переднюю лапу и тер ею голову – размеренно, как робот. Брок ехидно покосился на Стива, стоявшего рядом, безмолвно напоминая о том, как они вымывали из его волос застывшую шоколадную начинку.

– Много ты понимаешь, – обиделся Старк за своего любимца и пошел настраивать какой-то непонятно выглядевший прибор, мягко светившийся голубоватым и желтым цветами, смутно выдававшими убойную смесь из Тессеракта и той фигни во лбу созданного Старком творения.

Какой идиот вообще доверил два таких опасных предмета фанатику-ученому? Брок бы ему даже отвертку не доверил, не то, что артефакты.

– Кэп, бери Чудилу и вставай туда, – через несколько минут приказал Старк.

Брок хотел было поиздеваться над кличкой, но, едва Роджерс поднял на руки хрипло мяукнувшего кота, хорошее настроение с него как ветром сдуло. Червячок сомнения болезненно заворочался в груди, и представилось вдруг, как пришедший в норму Стив неловко переминается с ноги на ногу и выдает что-нибудь вроде: «Прошу прощения за недоразумение, Рамлоу, но вы же должны понять, я себя не контролировал».

Стив, поймав его взгляд, легко улыбнулся и повернулся к Старку. Кот на его руках, философски относившийся, по всей видимости, к жизни, продолжил вылизываться.

Брок честно старался даже не моргать, опасаясь пропустить хоть секунду, но вспышка была настолько яркой, что пришлось зажмуриться. Через несколько мгновений истошно мяукнул кот, и Брок посчитал это сигналом.

Старк – в защитных затемненных очках, засранец! – ловко выдернул своего Чудилу из рук пытавшегося проморгаться Стива, потискал его и торжественно водрузил на кошачий комплекс, стоявший в углу лаборатории.

– Все в порядке, спасибо, что спросил, Тони, – хмыкнул Роджерс, убедившийся, видимо, в своей адекватности.

Старк фыркнул.

– Я и без тебя это знаю, все было просчитано до мелочей, – заносчиво сообщил он.

Стив закатил глаза и подошел к Броку, задумчиво разглядывая его с ног до головы, будто впервые видел.

– Что, кот, пойдешь гулять сам по себе? – стараясь не думать о том, что будет, если ответ на вопрос будет положительным, спросил Брок.

– Не отвертишься, мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, – отозвался Роджерс, улыбаясь той самой, светлой, улыбкой, которую Брок в нем так любил.

Старк изумленно уставился на них, только сейчас, кажется, поняв, какого черта они в действительности приехали к нему вместе.

– Ну, поехали домой, поотвечаю за тебя пару раз. Потом ты за меня, – хмыкнул Брок.

Старк за спиной Роджерса красочно изобразил, что его тошнит, но на него никто не обратил внимания. Даже Чудила, спрыгнув со своего места, гордо задрал хвост и, подойдя к ним, старательно потерся сначала о ноги Стива, а затем, подумав, и о Брока тоже.

– Эй, это мой кот! – возмущенно завопил Старк.

Стив засмеялся, и Брок, ощущая только безмерную, будто распирающую его изнутри нежность, его поцеловал, по-прежнему, как и вчера, не собираясь останавливаться. 

Ближайший век – так точно.


End file.
